Cheaper By The Dozen Plus One
by ANC13
Summary: I fell in love with Cheaper By The Dozen considering I can relate, so I decided to write my own version of it. I was going to title this Cheaper By The Baker's Dozen, but it seems a title similar to that has already been taken. ::shrugs:: PLEASE R&R (:
1. Getting To Know The Counsils

Chapter One – Getting To Know the Counsils  
  
"Do your parents _always_ let this many kids over on Friday nights?"  
  
Those were the first words Ariana's friend Nichole spoke as she entered our home for the first time. Of course, Ariana had to laugh. If you were to walk into our house, you would find twelve – yes, count them, twelve – children. And they all belong to us.  
  
Okay, I can't necessarily guarantee that all twelve will be there. Our oldest is twenty-three and lives in an apartment downtown, so he's rarely at home. The next, Jesse, is eighteen and usually "chilling" with friends at his brother's place. And Ariana and Chandler are sixteen and fifteen, and also whom I like to call Miss and Mr. Social Butterfly. So you may not discover the oldest four.  
  
As for the rest – there's Cade, who's thirteen and seems to be following in his father's footsteps, but we'll discuss that later. Next come the eleven- year-old fraternal twins, Kirian and Kieran. Kieran seldom speaks and counts on his "big sister" for everything. And Kirian is little Miss Know- It-All, especially when arguing with Chandler.  
  
Cody's our nine-year-old. She's also our little tomboy, which we all find ironic considering she was supposed to be a boy and we named her Cody. She likes hockey...which kind of figures because there are no hockey teams in Jersey Shore, Pennsylvania.  
  
Tyson is eight. I got pregnant with him three months after Cody was born. He's a troublemaker and loves to drive Ariana insane. He's our only redhead and is the first one that outsiders assume doesn't belong to the family. Oh, but he does. We once caught him behind the shed trying a cigarette he'd stolen from his grandmother...when he was six. Another one who takes after his dad.  
  
Akira's six and mostly keeps to herself. She's an animal lover and insisted that we turn our basement into what has been deemed the "Pet Playground." We needed extra space for all the strays she takes in and refuses to give up, and aside from our two washing machines and two dryers, the basement was useless. Now there's a warning sign on the basement door for those who may be allergic to animals. Which, unfortunately, includes Jesse, who stays away from the basement at all costs.  
  
Lastly, we have Tommi and Jason, four and three. They're just like any other three- and four-year-olds, except that Tommi's a Daddy's Girl and Jason won't leave his mother's side. Tyson likes to tease them; calling them a few names I have a feeling he picked up from Chandler.  
  
Some people would say my husband and I are irresponsible for having so many kids. I'd hate to think what they'd say to the fact that we have another on the way. 


	2. For ladyvirgo

For ladyvirgo, in response to her review:  
  
First of all, I'd really rather not get into an argument with you because I read your bio and according to it, you're only twelve. I just turned forty- four in January, though must people would say I act like I'm twelve – not the point. I want to thank you for taking the time to review my story, thus far only one chapter, but your conclusion was much appreciated. As for the rest of your review – no, my story has nothing to do with the Bakers – I never said it would. Baker's dozen is a term used by bakers (i.e. cake makers, bread bakers, _those_ kinds of bakers) meaning 13, and this story is about my husband and I – we have thirteen children. Perhaps you're right; maybe I should put my story on FictionPress, but it isn't your business. I will put it where I want to. And school – well, I don't go there anymore, but no, there were no Akiras there, and I can't recall any of my kids ever making reference to a student named Akira at their schools. But _I_ have an almost-six-year-old daughter named Akira. _I_ named her that. She is a real person. I suppose you'll have something to say about my youngest daughter's name as well – her name is Thyra Renée – my husband picked it out. And Tommi – she was named after my favorite uncle Tommy who died when I was a kid. I apologize if my attraction to unique names offends you – if so, please discontinue reading my story. You may die of a heart attack when you read that my son's ex-girlfriend's name is Katarina. 


	3. The Story of Us

Chapter Two – The Story of Us  
  
My husband, Brandon, and I met when I was a freshman in high school. He was dating my best friend, Justine, and when her mother demanded that she break up with him, I wasn't exactly the best one to go to for comfort. I knew deep down that the way I cared for Brandon was different from the way I had ever cared for anyone, and while he was grieving for Justine, I told him some things to cheer him up, which were some pretty nasty comments that I hadn't really meant. I was being selfish. And I was being the worst kind of friend, the one every teenage girl dreads – "The Boyfriend Stealer." But Brandon and I only remained friends. For the rest of the school year and throughout the summer, that is.  
  
School started back up in September. Brandon and I got closer and closer, despite my parents' wishes, and we finally made it official in October. We've been together ever since.  
  
We were married the day after my eighteenth birthday. Brandon was twenty and had just been accepted to Lock Haven University. He wanted to be a History teacher, and just that thought in itself was a major accomplishment.  
  
We had both struggled in high school. I failed ninth grade and came close to being held back a second time. Brandon had flunked the eighth grade and both of us had so many different subjects in so many different grades after that, we weren't sure what grades we were in. I ended up dropping out when I was seventeen, eventually going back to finish, but Brandon made up for everything he'd been behind in, graduated, then went on to LHU.  
  
Another reason that Brandon's desire to be a teacher came as a bit of a shock was because of who Brandon was as a teenager. He was a "Goth," who wore black clothes, chains, and had slightly long black hair that he slicked back. He was different from everyone else. But that was what I loved about him – besides the fact that he easily lost his temper and did rash things, like punching a door or locker (and in one case a flagpole) only to slice his knuckles open. No, History teacher didn't seem to be anywhere in Brandon's future. Nor on his mind.  
  
After we got married, we struggled a bit with money. His and my parents chipped in to pay for him to go to college. He had a dead-end job working at our local fast food restaurant, where he'd been since he was sixteen, and I was working at a bookstore in Williamsport. We were living with Brandon's father just outside of town and had to pay a little bit of rent to help with groceries and basic needs. We had our first child the spring after I turned twenty.  
  
We named him Brandon Lee for two reasons – one, Brandon was his father's name, and two; Lee was his grandfather's name. We called him by his middle name so as not to be confused by having two Brandons in one house.  
  
Jesse wasn't born until Lee was five. But after that, we just couldn't seem to stop. We'd only planned on three or four kids, but when a college buddy of Brandon's had a huge birthday bash with lots of alcohol, we got Cade. Kirian and Kieran resulted when I forgot to take my pills...for an entire week.  
  
Brandon didn't want to take the chance of getting a "surprise" again because of my forgetfulness, so we used a different method of birth control this time. But it broke. Enter Cody Lynne.  
  
Three months after her, it was once again alcohol that brought us Tyson, but we'd been unaware. We vowed there'd be no alcohol at my thirty-fifth birthday, but Lee – who was fourteen at the time – decided to spike the punch. And between Brandon and me, a lot of punch was consumed.  
  
You'd think we would have learned by then, but – perhaps because we were stupid – we just plain took the risk the next time. And what did we get? Akira.  
  
Enough was enough. I'd been begging Brandon to have a vasectomy since after the twins were born, and he finally did. The doctor promised that it was ninety-nine percent effective. Tommi was that ineffective one percent.  
  
After that we figured we'd even things up and have one more. The vasectomy was reversed and along came Jason. That was twelve.  
  
The one who, as Jesse says, "is in the oven," was another risk-taker. Some people just never learn. 


	4. A Typical Counsil Morning

Chapter Three –A Typical Counsil Morning  
  
It was a Friday, five-thirty in the morning, and the house was quiet. Just the way we liked it.  
  
Brandon and I always rose early to spend some time together before the morning "children traffic" began. Cody, Tyson, Akira, and the twins were to be up by six-fifteen in order to get around and be to school on time. Jesse, Ariana, Chandler, and Cade woke at six-forty five. Tommi and Jason were usually up with the older kids, considering they couldn't sleep through them arguing for the bathroom.  
  
Brandon showered and dressed as I sat in bed and sipped my morning coffee. As he was buttoning his shirt, he leaned down and kissed my forehead.  
  
"How's Baby?" he asked.  
  
I patted my overgrown belly. "Baby's good. How's Daddy?"  
  
He chose a belt from the closet. "Never been better." He turned to look at me. "Ease up on the coffee. It's not good for her."  
  
"Brandon," I said, "you try spending the day taking care of twenty-five toddlers and see if you can go without some coffee."  
  
He smiled at me.  
  
Our "alone time" was interrupted a half hour later when Akira came into our room. She looked at me and sighed.  
  
"Baby's still in there," she said softly. "When is she gonna come out?"  
  
I motioned Akira to come towards me. She climbed onto the bed and sat at my feet.  
  
"You have to give her time, Akira," I told her. "Baby has to grow a bit before she can come out. Just a few more months, honey, I promise."  
  
It was at that moment that I heard the scream followed by a very loud, "TYSON RYAN!" And then, "MOM!"  
  
I sighed heavily and was about to stand up, but Brandon told me to stay put. He'd deal with it.  
  
Just as he was leaving the room, Akira at his heels, we heard a loud crash coming from Jesse's room in the attic. This time I knew I had to help. I stood up and made my way to the end of the hall, doors opening in curiosity along the way.  
  
I was about to pull down the attic hatch but it slowly began to open itself. Jesse jumped down and stormed past me angrily into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
"What is going on?!" Ariana yelled and stomped into the hallway, her hands on her hips. "I don't have to get up for another forty-five minutes. I could be getting another forty-five minutes of sleep! What's going on, Mother?!"  
  
"Honey, I don't know. Tyson's obviously done something to Kirian and Jesse is upset for some reason. But I don't know. Just go back to bed if you want more sleep."  
  
Ariana scowled and went back to her room, muttering something under her breath.  
  
I tapped lightly on the bathroom door. "Jesse?" I asked. "Honey, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mom, just go away," was his reply.  
  
"Are you sure? Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"No, Mom. We'll...we can talk later, okay?"  
  
I hesitated. "All right. But you can't stay in there all day. Bathroom's a popular place in the morning."  
  
He said nothing.  
  
Once again, I attempted to pull down the hatch to the attic. I climbed up the ladder into Jesse's room, going slowly for fear of falling from the weight of my belly. What I found wasn't much of a shock.  
  
The room was a disaster. Clothes were strewn everywhere; on the floor, on the bed, hanging from the bureau drawers. Soda cans and dishes and empty cigarette packs littered the couch, the top of the television, and the windowsill. But the first thing I had noticed was the source of the crash. Jesse had overturned the coffee table in front of the couch. Everything that had been on it – a bowl of cereal, a stack of magazines, CDs, television and VCR remotes, an X-Box game console, and the phone – were now on the floor.  
  
I put the table back to its original position and replaced its items. The phone had been off the hook, and as I put it back in its cradle, I couldn't help but wonder if a phone call had ignited Jesse's anger. I knew that he and his girlfriend of eight months had recently broken up, and she had a tendency to call whenever she felt like it, at any hour, hence the reason we got Jesse his own phone line.  
  
I sighed at my son's mess and was about to leave when I remembered the spilled milk from the cereal bowl. I grabbed a bath towel from the corner of the room and draped it over the largest puddle, then soaked up the splatters everywhere else, thankful that Jesse had wanted hardwood instead of carpet.  
  
Before I left, I tossed the towel in the laundry basket and carefully made my way to the hatch. And that's when I realized that I was terrified. Along with my pregnancy came a fear of heights. 


	5. Brandon

Chapter Four – Brandon  
  
Brandon was trying to scold a laughing Tyson about letting his pet spider loose in Kirian's bed when he heard me yell his name.  
  
"Just a minute!" he called. Tyson giggled and squirmed in his grasp.  
  
"Brandon!" I screamed. "I need you now!"  
  
Brandon let go of Tyson, demanded that he not move, and stepped into the hallway.  
  
"Ashley, where are you?"  
  
I stuck my hand through the opening in the ceiling so my husband could find me. "Over here!"  
  
He walked over and looked at me kneeling on the edge. "What are you doing in Jesse's room?"  
  
"My room?!" came Jesse's voice from the bathroom. The door swung open and he came over to us. "What are you doing, Mom? Get out of my room!"  
  
"I would, Jesse, but I kind of can't."  
  
Brandon stared at me. "What do you mean you can't?" He glanced at Jesse. His eyes widened. "Were you crying?"  
  
Jesse ran back to the bathroom again. "No!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
"Daddy!" cried Tommi. "Come here, quick!"  
  
Brandon ran toward Tommi's voice and hollered, "Jesse, help your mother!"  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Brandon stopped short and turned the other way to answer it. He lifted the phone from the hook on the wall beside Ariana's bedroom. "Hello?" he asked. "Oh...hi Mr. Foxe...yes, yes, I understand...uh, just a second, please."  
  
Tommi was tugging on his shirt. He covered the receiver with his hand and looked down at her. "Not now, Tommi, I'm busy."  
  
"You're not busy, Daddy, you're just on the phone."  
  
"It's very important." He went back to his conversation.  
  
"DADDY!" Tommi whined.  
  
Once again, his hand went over the phone. "Tommi!" he hollered, then his voice got softer. "Look, sweetheart, it's only quarter after six and already this is not a good morning. I'm having a very important phone discussion the high school principal, your big brother's crying, your mother's stuck in the attic, and there's a tarantula in the twins' room."  
  
"It's not a tarantula, Daddy," Cody said as she skated by on her blades. "It's a wolf spider."  
  
"Same thing! Oh – Cody! No rollerblades in the house!"  
  
"Hello!" I called. "I'm still up here!"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Foxe, I'll make sure it gets done," Brandon said to the telephone as he pounded the bathroom door. Jesse appeared and rolled his eyes as his father mouthed for him to help me. 


	6. The Twins and Cade

Chapter Five – The Twins and Cade  
  
"Personally, I think it's disgusting," Cade said as he and the twins walked home after school.  
  
"Why?" Kirian asked. "Aren't you excited for Baby?"  
  
"Stop calling it Baby like that's its name. And Kirian, our house is full enough. As if we need one more person. Where's it gonna go when it's old enough for its own room? There are no rooms left!"  
  
"First of all," Kirian began, a hint of an attitude in her voice, "you can stop calling her 'It' as if she's a mutant. We know she's a girl. Secondly, Ariana offered to share, and I would, too, if I wasn't already sharing with this bozo over here." She playfully punched Kieran's shoulder. "And third, if Mom and Dad need another room, they'll build an addition onto the house. They've done it before and they'll do it again." She paused. "And what's so disgusting about it?"  
  
Cade glanced at her. "Kirian," he said, "our parents are like...what...fifty? And they're having a baby. Number thirteen, if you haven't noticed."  
  
"Mom and Dad are not fifty, Cade! Dad's only forty-six, and Mom's forty- fourth birthday is coming up soon."  
  
"That's still old. Think about it...they're still having sex. It's gross. I mean, Lee told me him and his girlfriend have sex all the time. And Jesse does it. Lee even suspects Ariana's doing it. And if Ariana's doing it, then you know Chandler's doing it. I mean, come on. Our brothers and sisters are having sex, which means that our parents are way too old."  
  
Kirian rolled her eyes and shot a look at her twin brother, hoping he would back her up, though she knew he wouldn't. He had a disgusted expression on his face.  
  
"Kieran...what are you doing?"  
  
Kieran leaned forward and whispered in Kirian's ear. When he pulled back, Kirian laughed.  
  
"What?" Cade asked. "What did he say?"  
  
"He said..." Kirian trailed off, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What??"  
  
"He thinks it's 'yucky' that Lee and Jesse and Mom and Dad have sex. He said, 'Girls have cooties!'"  
  
Cade looked at her. "That's not very funny."  
  
Kirian abruptly stopped laughing. "I hate you, Cade Counsil!" she yelled and ran ahead of him. Kieran followed closely behind. 


	7. Lee and Jesse

Chapter Six – Lee and Jesse  
  
Lee grabbed the remote from Jesse's hands and clicked off the television.  
  
"You better get home," he said.  
  
"Why should I?" Jesse asked in a cocky tone as he folded his arms over his chest. "Dad's gonna be pissed cause I wasn't at school and they'll probably just kick me out again tonight anyway. They say I'm a bad influence on 'the little ones.'"  
  
Lee shrugged his shoulders. "You are."  
  
Jesse gave him the evil eye.  
  
Lee sat beside Jesse on the couch and looked at him. "You need to talk to them anyway, Jess. You need to—"  
  
"I've already talked to you, Lee! You're the only one I _can_ talk to. They've got enough to deal with; I don't need to burden them with _this_."  
  
"You're only making it worse, Jesse," Lee said with worry in his voice. "You're just delaying the inevitable. The longer you wait, the more upset they'll be when you tell them."  
  
Jesse stood up, grabbed his jacket off the recliner chair, and headed for the door. "You mean _if _I tell them," he said before he slammed the door shut. 


	8. Cocoa

Chapter Seven – Cocoa  
  
The house was hectic when school let out that day. Tommi, Jason, and I had just returned from the daycare center where I worked and from picking up Akira at school. I put them down for naps and was drawing a bath to relax when I heard the door downstairs slam shut.  
  
"GIMME FOOD!" Tyson screamed.  
  
"Shut up, Tyson! God, you're so annoying!" yelled Cody.  
  
Damn. I had forgotten the kids were getting out of school an hour early.  
  
I turned off the running water and let what little had filled the tub out. Then I slowly descended the stairs to greet the elementary school-ers.  
  
Tyson was digging through the cupboards in search of an after-school snack and Cody was buckling up her rollerblades.  
  
"Cody," I warned sternly, "no rollerblades in the house."  
  
"I'm going outside, _Mom_," she objected and rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's freezing outside," I reminded her as I grabbed the box of cookies from the cupboard to prevent Tyson from crawling onto the counter. He snatched the box without thanking me and took off for the basement.  
  
"Where are you taking those cookies?" I called after him.  
  
He grinned slyly before running downstairs. "To feed the ferret," he laughed.  
  
"Tyson!" I hollered. "Bring those cookies up here now!" As I yelled for him to come back, Cody snuck out the door, grabbing a puck and a hockey stick on the way.  
  
I turned around. "Cody—"  
  
As soon as the door closed, it was opened again and in walked the twins and Cade. Kirian stomped away up the stairs looking angry and defeated, as though she had lost an argument. Kieran followed her silently.  
  
Cade looked like he always did. Black t-shirt, baggy black pants, spikes, chains, black beanie cap. His hair was getting long, but he refused to let me cut it. It was "cool."  
  
His face was expressionless, like usual. He walked – almost glided – to the living room, flopped onto the couch, and flipped on the TV.  
  
"Cade," I began, "do you want you something to eat? There are all kinds of snacks in the cupboard."  
  
"No thanks, Mom," he replied. "I ate a big lunch today."  
  
I closed the cupboard door and headed for the living room. "What's wrong with your sister?" I asked him.  
  
"One guess," Cade said.  
  
I sighed. "What were you arguing about?"  
  
"Nothing. No big deal."  
  
I was about to press on for details, but I felt a tap on my arm. Tyson was standing there, tears streaming down his face.  
  
I put my hand on his cheek. "Baby, what's the matter?"  
  
He sniffed a little. "Cocoa's dead, Mom," he said. "I don't think anyone has feeded him for awhile."  
  
I had to smile a little at that, but then I put my arms around him and hugged him tight. I motioned to Cade to go downstairs and check on the other animals just as Ariana and Chandler walked in.  
  
"Jesse didn't go to school to—" Ariana began, then stopped when she saw her little brother. _What's wrong?_ she mouthed.  
  
I stood up as Ariana took Tyson in her arms and let him cry on her shoulder. As I reached the bottom of the basement steps I saw Cade, Jason, Akira, and Tommi sitting around Tyson's ferret's cage.  
  
"How did you three sneak past me?" I questioned the toddlers. "You're supposed to be napping."  
  
All four had tears in their eyes, and Akira was humming "Day is Done," a song she'd learned in Girl Scouts, sung to the tune of "Taps." I made my way through all the animals and pet toys and sat in their little circle, between Tommi and Jason. They leaned on me, and Tommi patted my belly.  
  
"Baby won't get to meet Cocoa," she sniffled. "Poor Baby." 


	9. Preparing Dinner

Chapter Eight – Preparing Dinner  
  
After Brandon got home and we'd buried Cocoa in the backyard, we all pitched in to start supper. I gathered all the kids in the kitchen, holding Jason on my hip.  
  
"I know you guys have had a rough day, and we're all gonna miss Cocoa, but I still need you to help us out." I gently wiped a lingering tear from Tyson's cheek and kissed his forehead. "Now Ariana, do you know if Jesse plans to come home?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"All right. I want you to get out a pot and start boiling the spaghetti noodles. Cade, you can help her break them up. Chandler, help your father cut up the veggies for the salad. Kirian and Kieran, I want you two to get out the bread and butter and a couple butter knives. Tyson and Cody, set the table. Make sure you get plates, forks, knives, napkins, glasses, salt and pepper. Akira and Tommi, I suppose you can help them. And Jason," I glanced at the boy on my hip, "I know you like to stir the Kool-Aid, so you can help me make that."  
  
The kids set out to do their jobs. I put Jason on the counter and grabbed a ceramic jar beside the stove. Jason picked out four packets of cherry Kool- Aid and dumped two in each of the pitchers I had grabbed. After filling them with sugar and water, I handed Jason a wooden spoon and he mixed them together. When that was done, I added ice to the pitchers, replaced their lids, and set them in the middle of the kitchen table, where plates, glasses, and forks were slowly appearing.  
  
"Let's see what else we can do, Jase," I said. I lifted him off the counter and turned around. There stood Jesse, motionless, arms at his sides. He was looking at me the way he used to when he was very small and had just been caught coloring on the walls, or smashing grapes all over the kitchen floor, or squeezing chocolate syrup onto the brand new living room carpet. I wanted to pull him close, tell him it was okay, that although he was in trouble, Mommy still loved him and everything would be just fine. But Jesse wasn't two years old anymore, and he had some explaining to do. 


	10. Jesse's Secret

Chapter Nine – Jesse's Secret  
  
He had only wanted to talk to his father. He explained to us that he had gone to Lee's instead of to school, headed to his room without dinner, then called for Brandon about two hours later. He didn't want me anywhere near.  
  
I'll admit I was hurt. What was so upsetting to Jesse that he couldn't even talk to me about? Had I done something wrong? I had no idea, but it nagged at my mind the rest of the night until Brandon and I were settling down for bed.  
  
"Katarina's pregnant," he said, just like that. No warning, no beating around the bush. Though I should've expected that. Brandon had never been known to "beat around the bush.  
  
I was speechless for a moment. Finally, all I could manage was a weak, "What?"  
  
Brandon nodded. "Yes, you heard me correctly." He crawled into bed beside me. "He didn't want to say anything because he knew you'd go into 'overprotective mother mode.' Plus, he didn't want to add anymore stress, what with our own baby coming and all."  
  
I stared at my husband. "How can you be so calm about this?" I asked him, raising my voice a little. "Our son is about to be a father! Brandon, this is exactly what I didn't want for him. He won't be able to take care of a baby, he can barely take care of himself!"  
  
"Ashley—"  
  
"I want to talk to him." I started to get out of bed but Brandon stopped me.  
  
"He's not here," he told me. "He went back to Lee's."  
  
"You let him leave?!"  
  
Brandon didn't respond.  
  
"Dammit, Brandon! Don't you get it? Jesse's gonna graduate this year; he was gonna go to college! He was gonna be somebody. He wasn't supposed to be out getting girls pregnant!"  
  
"When are you going to stop planning his life out for him?" Brandon asked calmly after I'd stood up. "He made a mistake, Ashley. You can't tell me you've never made mistakes. I seem to remember you and I making the exact same mistake when I was eighteen."  
  
I closed my eyes. "Why are you bringing that up?"  
  
Brandon stood out of the bed and approached me. He put a hand on my waist and one on my face. "We haven't talked about that in more than twenty years."  
  
I looked up at him. "I'd like to make it longer if you don't mind."  
  
He shrugged. "I think it's about time we talked about it. The kids don't know. Our parents don't know. Hell, Ashley, no one knows but Justine and Brad."  
  
"You forgot Dan and Kittle."  
  
He forced a half smile. "Those two probably don't remember."  
  
"Where is this going, Brandon? You've changed the topic."  
  
Both of his hands were on my face now. He leaned down and kissed me.  
  
"Both of our mothers," he began slowly, "had us at fifteen. You were almost a mother at sixteen. You can't be angry with Jesse for taking a false step when so many generations before him have, ourselves included. Look at your grandmother, Ashley. She was seventeen when she had your uncle Tommy." He paused; wiped a tear from my cheek. "I understand that you're upset. I can't say I'm the happiest man in the world right now, but I'm not disappointed in him either. We need to be there for him, Ashley. We have to support any decision he or Kati makes. Because no matter what, he is still our son. And he needs us." 


	11. Jesse

Chapter Ten – Jesse  
  
I couldn't sleep that night. Too many thoughts ran through my mind. So after staring at the ceiling and listening to the odd noises Brandon made in his sleep for what seemed an eternity, I put on my slippers and shuffled down the steps.  
  
Where Jesse was waiting.  
  
"It's half past two, Jesse," I whispered. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I...I just got in," he stammered. "I heard someone moving around upstairs, so I just stayed put. I figured it was you." He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and looked down at the floor. "I guess Dad told you, huh?"  
  
"He told me," I answered.  
  
There was a heavy silence for a moment. Finally, Jesse looked up at me.  
  
"I'm tired," he said. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Jess—" I started to object as he climbed the stairs.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Mom. Tomorrow."  
  
I watched him disappear, head drooping, into the dark. 


	12. Saturday Morning

Chapter Eleven – Saturday Morning  
  
"Lee's here! Lee's here!" I heard Akira shout from the living room in the morning.  
  
I closed the refrigerator door and glanced towards the front door. Lee was crouched down, waiting for an excited Akira to run into his arms. When she did and he picked her up, he approached me and planted a big kiss on my cheek.  
  
"Morning, Mom," he greeted me. "Need any help?"  
  
I poured some milk into each of the eight cereal bowls on the counter. "No," I replied. "This I have under control. What I need you to do is talk to Jesse. He won't speak to _me_."  
  
"That's what I came for," Lee said. He put Akira at the table with the rest of the kids, placed a bowl of Fruity Pebbles in front of her, and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Oh – Lee!" I called.  
  
He stopped on the first step and looked at me.  
  
"Thank you," I said.  
  
He nodded and continued.  
  
"Mom!" Cody shouted. "Tyson's shooting spitballs at me!"  
  
I reached down and, with one swipe, took the straw from Tyson. He laughed and stuck his tongue out at Cody.  
  
"Stupid dyke!" he hollered at her.  
  
"Tyson Ryan!" I scolded.  
  
"Well, she is! Chandler told me that dykes are girls who think they're boys – and they even kiss other girls!"  
  
The rest of the kids erupted in an, "Ewww!"  
  
Brandon came downstairs just at the right moment. He plucked Tyson from his seat, threw him over his shoulder, and carried him to the living room. Tyson kicked and screamed but Brandon did not ease his grip.  
  
While the kids ate their breakfasts, I absentmindedly strolled through the house, alone with my thoughts, picking things up here and there. While doing this, Ariana asked me if she could go to Nichole's, and though I much rather would have had her stay home for once, I let her go. Chandler didn't even ask me if he could go to the mall with some of his buddies; he just told me he was leaving and left. And I didn't stop him. 


	13. Eavesdropping

Chapter Twelve – Eavesdropping  
  
"I heard Mom and Dad talking last night," Jesse told Lee as they both sat by the window and smoked. "I told Dad I was going back to your place, but I didn't."  
  
"Obviously," Lee muttered.  
  
"I just didn't want them to bother me. I tried to sneak out at, like, two- thirty or something, but Mom caught me so I told her I was just getting home."  
  
"What'd you hear them talking about?" Lee asked, his squinty green eyes wider than usual, his light brown hair unkempt and blowing about from the slight breeze.  
  
"From what I picked up, Dad got Mom pregnant when they were young."  
  
"Well, yeah. They were pretty young when I was born."  
  
"Naw, before that, Lee. When they were even younger."  
  
Lee stared at his brother. "That's impossible. I'm the oldest. There's no one before me."  
  
"I know. But I heard Dad mention that he was eighteen, which means that Mom would've been..."  
  
"Either fifteen or sixteen," Lee finished for him.  
  
They were both quiet for a minute. Jesse stubbed out his cigarette on the windowsill.  
  
"Maybe she had an abortion," Lee said.  
  
"Mom wouldn't do that," Jesse objected.  
  
"I don't know, Jess. If she was that young..." Lee trailed off.  
  
"Dad wouldn't let her. I know he wouldn't."  
  
"It doesn't have to be up to him. And he was young, too. Maybe it's what they _both_ wanted."  
  
Jesse shook his head.  
  
"Then maybe they put it up for adoption," Lee suggested. "Or maybe it died at birth. It could've been a number of things, Jess, but you know what? I'm not really worried about it right now. I'm worried about you and I'm worried about Kati. Having a baby's a big responsibility and I can't be sure the two of you are ready."  
  
Jesse walked to the bed and took a seat on the edge, his back facing Lee.  
  
"Jess...?"  
  
"Lee," Jesse said calmly, "I'm fucking scared." 


	14. Ariana

Chapter Thirteen -- Ariana  
  
Ariana knocked on the door of Kirk's house and waited. When he opened the door, she threw her arms around him and lavished kisses all over his face.  
  
"Kirky!" she exclaimed.  
  
Kirk pushed her off of him and stepped back, giving her a curious look.  
  
"All right," he said and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"  
  
Much to Kirk's surprise, Ariana got down on her knees in the doorway. She clasped her hands together and looked up at the boy with her sad puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Kirk," she started, "please, _please_—"  
  
"Hello Ariana," a woman said as she walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "Whose number are ya beggin' for this week?"  
  
Kirk looked from his mother back to Ariana. "So _that's_ what this is about!"  
  
"Well, _duh!_" his mom teased. "Haven't you learned that yet?" She paused. "Ya know, I don't think she's ever gotten on her knees to beg before."  
  
"Mom, could you shut up?"  
  
Kirk started to walk out the door, pushing Ariana with him.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Katie!" Ariana stood and called just before the door slammed shut.  
  
"Okay," Kirk said. "If this is about Kellen, for_get_ it! I told you, he..." He lowered his voice. "...he's got a crush on my mom!"  
  
"Oh, come _on_, Kirk. She's like, what? Forty?"  
  
"Forty-two, actually..."  
  
"Ewww!" Ariana thought a minute. "Well...do you even know if he thinks I'm cute?"  
  
"Well, we've never actually talked about it, but I'm sure he thinks you're cute, Ariana. You _are_ cute—"  
  
"Really? Aw, Kirky, that's so sweet of you!" She tried to hug him, but he backed away.  
  
"Don't touch me!" he yelled. "You're like my...my cousin or something!"  
  
"Can I just please have his number?"  
  
Kirk sighed and rolled his eyes. "You _didn't_ get it from me."  
  
Ariana squealed. "Thank you so much!" She handed Kirk a pen and he scribbled the phone number on her arm.  
  
"I love you, Kirky! Wanna come to Nichole's with me?"  
  
"Uh...no thanks. Tell the family I said hi." 


	15. Chandler

Chapter Fourteen -- Chandler  
  
"Chandler? What are you doing here?"  
  
Chandler stared at the beautiful raven-haired girl in front of him. There was a smirk on his face and the girl knew instantly why he was there.  
  
"I came to see you, Stacey," he said softly. "Are your parents home?"  
  
Stacey stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "Chandler, you shouldn't be here. You know you're not allowed."  
  
"I told my mom I was going to the mall with Damien and them."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, what if my parents come home?"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Stacey sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "In Philly for the weekend," she admitted.  
  
Chandler smiled once more. Then he took his girlfriend by the wrist and led her into the house. 


	16. Justine and Amanda

Chapter Fifteen – Justine and Amanda  
  
I was making myself some hot tea when I heard the knock on the door. I finished pouring the boiling water into my mug, then hurried over to answer it.  
  
"Just a second," I called on the second knock.  
  
When I flung open the door, my best friend from high school was standing there, a toddler on her hip and one standing at her side.  
  
"Justine!" I exclaimed. "Oh, my gosh!"  
  
Justine squealed and threw her free arm around me. The boy she was holding yelped and tried to jump down.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" I repeated. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
I motioned her to step inside out of the cold and she did. "What am _I_ doing here? She put a hand on my belly. "Honey, what are _you_ doing with _this?!_ Number thirteen!" she laughed. "My God, honey, you are brave!"  
  
"Who are these lovely young men?" I asked, noting the two boys. The smaller one, whom she'd been carrying, was now hiding behind her back.  
  
"These are my neighbor's kids, Christopher and Luke," she told me. "They wanted to come along on my trip, and I made sure of it they did. Their mother didn't want them to, thinking they'd get into trouble and drive me crazy, but I assured her I'd keep these little monsters in control."  
  
The hiding boy giggled as she pulled him out front and tickled him, but I noticed the older boy was looking around with a bit of a frightened expression. He was squeezing Justine's hand and moving closer and closer.  
  
"Oh, jeez!" Justine said. "Before I forget – I tried to send it in an email but the computer's been kind of wonky. Heather had – Christopher, what on earth?"  
  
The boy was now so close to Justine that he could've been a part of her. He was trembling a bit and still looking around.  
  
"Teeni," he whispered. "They're watching me!"  
  
"Who is, sweetie?"  
  
I glanced toward the entrance to the living room. Three heads were peering around the wall curiously. On the opposite side of the foyer, in the kitchen, the twins were watching from behind the island. Even a cupboard door was ajar, revealing a pair of eyes and a bit of red hair.  
  
"You guys!" I snapped. "Get out here!"  
  
Justine laughed as one-by-one my kids emerged from their hiding places. Even behind me, coming down the stairs, were Cade and Cody. They stood in a huddle before us, smiling and giggling.  
  
I gave them a curious look. "Explain," I demanded with a slight grin. I was eager to hear what this was about.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Cody smiled and asked, "Who are these people, Mom?"  
  
"Yeah," said Kirian. "We've never seen them before. What are they doing here?"  
  
I should've known they were just being cautious. We didn't have strangers unexpectedly visit us much, and when we did, the kids never trusted them. I think it had to do with an incident that had occurred a year earlier.  
  
At ten p.m. on my forty-third birthday, a loud knock was heard at the door. Brandon and I had been in the living room, spending some alone time together. We glanced at each other curiously, then after the third determined knock, Brandon stood to answer it.  
  
I heard the door open, but that was it. There was no indication as to who was there. Just as I was getting up to see, I heard Brandon ask, "What are you doing here?"  
  
That night had not been good at all. The woman at the door was Amanda, Brandon's old girlfriend from tenth grade. Brandon hated her with everything he had, and I had not been her biggest fan either.  
  
Amanda was drunk and had tracked Brandon down. She claimed she still loved him, and the two of them shouting and fighting woke up the children and even the neighbors. Brandon was furious, the house was a mess, and the cops were called. A window in the kitchen had to be replaced as well, a result of Brandon punching his fist through it.  
  
Attempting to reassure the younger ones that Amanda was not there to hurt them was not easy. And since then, they've trusted nobody but family. 


	17. Sorry

Sorry Guys!

I'm going to be pretty busy this summer and I don't know when I'll be able to update again, so it may be awhile. Perhaps I can sneak in a few minutes and write some more, but I doubt it. I apologize if I'm leaving you hanging, though my story is nothing to be excited about. I'll see you all...whenever.

Ashley


End file.
